The story of Altair
by evilpilli
Summary: Altair is a great thief and heart breaker from the Town of York Great Brittan . When he suddenly tried to steal a very valuable Item from the Grey family and got banished from the city


**1. Banished… me?**

We bowed, took a few steps back and raised our swords showing that we were ready. I analyzed my enemy. He was wearing a baggy cotton shirt and a pair of white pants in the same style. His bots reached his knees so he was probably hiding daggers in each of his bots. His clothes were very bulky revealing that he was wearing a light armor that would probably slow him a bit down in the fight.

"This is not your lucky day Altair", he shouted.

"I don't see why Raphael", I yelled back

But I knew he was right, I had the disadvantage this time. I looked around but I would not be able to use the environment. The only object was an old tree in the middle of this gigantic grass field. This I had not thought through. I had only brought my sword and of course the hidden dagger in my left sleeve. The hidden dagger is a ritual for my clan; you have to cut off the finger left of your middle finger to install a long knife in its place, that you can make appear and disappear however you like.

We stood there staring each other down. We did this for five minutes. Then we charged. We both ran right towards the tree, his first move was a big mistake. He grabbed the tree and swung towards me. I could have easily stricken my sword right in his foot, but I decided to go easy since it was the beginning of the fight. I grabbed his foot and swung him right at the ground. He quickly recovered and charged for me again. He jumped right for me and stabbed. I turned to the side and let him fly by me. Once he got up he really mad.

"You cannot attack me using only rage"

He didn't seem to care very much. He charged once again he swung his sword right at me, I blocked easily with only using one hand I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer while making my dagger come out. I held the dagger right at his neck while I had locked both his hands and disarmed him of his sword.

"I will not be defeated that easily" Raphael yelled

"How do you think to get yourself out of this?" I answered calmly

He kicked me right in the groin so fast that I couldn't react; I fell down in pain and moaned for a bit. Once I got up Raphael had picked up his sword and placed himself in a ready stance. I got up and realized that I had no sword; I looked at Raphael and saw that the sword he was holding was not his sword. His sword was in the sheath. Everything had changed in a few seconds. Even if I managed to get my sword back it would barely change the situation. I made my dagger appear to show that I would not give up. Raphael smiled (it was a really ugly smile) and jumped towards me and swung his sword right at me. I blocked with my dagger. I took a step back to be out of range. He swung horizontal from the left, I blocked he jumped and did a 360 kick from the right. I ducked and rolled back to be out of range again.

"You cannot dodge forever" he yelled

I ran towards Raphael and jumped; I kicked my sword right out of his hand and landed right in front of him. He smiled and drew his sword and swung it vertical right for me. I dodged with a roll towards my sword and grabbed it. I rose quickly up and threw my sword right at his making him drop it. Before he was able to draw his daggers from his boots I made my dagger appear and jumped right at him. We landed in the ground and I held my dagger right at his neck.

"Give up Raphael you've given me a good fight but I am still superior

He looked fury's, his face was red as blood and a big veinpumped hard in the left side of his forehead. I stepped up off him and walked past him. Towards the town of York.

"ALTAIR!!!!!!"Raphael yelled.

I tried to be dramatic and just walked calmly away, but really I wanted to go over there and drive my dagger right in his heart. Ignoring that temptation was almost impossible to resist. Unfortunately a walk to York from where I was is very long, and I constantly wished that I had my horse.

After one and a half hour, I finally reached the gates of York. Outside the gates stood three guards protecting the opening, they did not look very happy to see me.

"ALTAIR?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, who is asking?" I asked with an irritated voice.

"Raphael the III son of Raphael the II has condemned you for assassination, you are her by banished from York. If you try to enter the town you will be killed" he pronounced.

I did not have time for this; I walked calmly away to avoid any conflict. I did not expect this from Raphael, sure he was a jerk, but I did not think he would banish me from the city just because he lost a duel against me. I had to find a way into the town unspotted, so I walked around the city walls hoping to find a place that I could climb and get into the city to grab my stuff and get out. After a long time if walking I finally found a crack going all the way up the wall. Climbing up the crack was not easy, it was cold and slippery and there were very few places I could hold on to. Unfortunately this was not the hard part. Once I had gotten up to the top of the city wall I had no idea on how to get down. It was at least a 7 meter drop. And if I was going to move without drawing any attention to myself two broken legs would not be the best. There was bound to be some kind of way to get down, I had seen archers scout the walls before……

-Archers!, I thought almost I bit to loud. I had forgotten all about the Archers wandering about, I needed to find a quick way down before their scouting session. I started running around the wall hoping no one would see me. After running for a while, before I knew. A little little crack in the wall appeared in my sight just a little late. Falling it was like everything else stood still… my head charging right for the ground. Was I in luck? Had fate smiled upon me? A wagon with hay was staring right at me. I tried to use my body to move right over it. Everything went black. Death….. Surprisingly itchy. And cramped. I tried to move, I felt that everything around me was moving. I stood up. My head popped right out of the wagon of hay. I felt like I just dropped 3 ton of my shoulders. What I saw was amazing. People walking around in the town of York…..


End file.
